Various bars and mobile bars have existed for years. Many bars are comprised of bar tops with rearwardly concealed shelving, appliance, and storage areas. Some mobile bars are small and include minimal storage and presentation capabilities. What has been needed is a mobile furniture item that externally appears as do most chests and chests with drawers, wherein a user can open the fully enclosed apparatus to access substantially complete and decorative storage within. Storage within should also secure items against their being easily dislodged. The present apparatus provides for these needs.